


Jack + Spiked Drink

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugged Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Multi, Spiked drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Jack + Spiked Drink

Jack couldn’t help but notice it, hell, he almost missed it.

Mac was on an undercover mission in a bar, wearing a suit that showed off his lean body. Jack felt his blood boil every time someone gave him a lustful look. No one should be looking at someone like that without consent.

The group rendezvoused where the bar meets the wall in the corner of the room, out of sight.

“I have caught his attention but I might take a bit of time to get in there with him.” Before anyone could make any plans, the bartender approached the group with a drink tray with three small shots on. They place the drinks on the table in front of each member, Riley points at the drinks with her clutch bag. “Sorry, but we didn’t order these.” “Compliments of the man in booth four.” The team turn to look at the booth in question and see that it is, in fact, their suspect. He sends a small wave to Mac and Mac kindly waves back. Jack couldn’t help but feel like something was up. “Well, tell the kind gentleman that we say thank you.” Jack reached for his drink but was promptly stopped by the bartender. “The compliments are for the young man, the other two are for you to leave him alone.” Riley snorted out loud before both of them turned away to conceal their laughter. As Jack thought of a wicky come back for the pair, he noticed the bartender do something out the corner of his eye that set him on edge.

The bartender pop a small vail of something into Mac’s shot to top it off. Jack played along, sarcastically laughing with the pair as the bartender walked away. Mac quickly grabbed his and Mac’s drink but handed Mac the undrugged one. “Go get ‘em hoss.” Mac pulled a face and gestured to the glass that Jack had pressed firmly against his chest as if he was protecting a child. “Isn’t that one mine.” Jack quickly downed it before saying. “What does it matter? They’re all identical.” Mac shrugged his shoulders and took the drink before downing and heading over to the booth.

Riley watched as Mac walked away before turning to Jack. “What was that about?” “What? Nothing-g.” Jack could feel his head start to go a little funny so he tried to stand up. Only, his legs gave out under him. Riley just managed to catch him on her shoulder. “Jack? What’s wrong?” Jack limply gestured to the exit door with his arm, his hand barely responded to his mind telling it to point with one finger. “’ Side. Go ‘side.” Riley understood and heave him onto her shoulder properly before heading to the door.

Once outside, Riley slumped Jack against the expensive car they had driven to the bar in. “Jack? What did you do?” Riley tried to get Jack to focus on her but his eyes were all over the place. His legs were sprawled uncomfortably under him and his head kept lulling to either side. “’ Tender put som’hing in ‘up” Riley’s eyes went wide with realisation. “Jack you didn’t.” “Shhh, don’t tell.” Jack managed to get his earpiece out and Riley nodded, not wanting to draw more attention to them.

Meanwhile, inside the bar, Mac was cuddling up to the suspect enough to convince him to get him another drink. “As you asked so nicely sweetheart.” He took off his suit jacket and headed for the crowded bar. Once Mac had lost sight of him, he dug through each pocket of the jacket to find nothing at all. Mac huffed and replaced the jacket over the back of the seat when something reflected into his eyes. A zip. Grabbing the zip, Mac ran his other hand along the outside of the jacket until he felt something in the lining. Sticking his hand in the lining, Mac kept an eye on the bar and spotted the suspect collecting their drinks.

Quickly pocketing the USB stick, Mac replaced the jacket on the chair. “I got you a rum and coke, I hope that is alright?” Mac gave the man his sweetest smile. “Perfect. Thank you. I’m going to quickly run to the restroom but I’ll be right back.” “Make it quick.” Mac let his gaze linger on the man for a little before turning away. Mac never liked flirting or messing with people for assignments but it had to be done. The man was funding terrorism on US soil. Mac bolted for the door, hiding in the crowd around the bar as cover.

Riley was now sat against the car with a very disoriented Jack using her shoulder as a pillow. She didn’t even hear Mac approach them. “Hey, I got - whoa! What happened to him?” Jack didn’t even respond to Mac’s voice. “He drank your drink because I think he knew it was spiked.” “Dammit, Jack.” Mac huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Get him in the car. We are going to the hospital.”

Together the pair got Jack in the car, Mac stayed with him in the back where Jack was laid down, head in Mac’s lap. Jack was mumbling to himself as Mac stroked his scalp to keep him calm. As if a switch were flipped, Jack noticed Mac’s presence.  
“Mac. Hey man. I mis’ed you. ‘Ere you ‘een?” Mac smiled and looked down at his drugged friend.   
“I was on a mission, remember?” Jack shook his head.  
“N’pe. All I re’ember is how much I love you bro.” Jack reached up and grabbed Mac’s jawline. Mac thinks he may have been aiming for his cheek. Mac looked at his friend and just for a fleeting moment, it was like he was sober.  
“When I’m with you, I’m home.” Mac smiled as his partner proceeded to pass out in his lap. 


End file.
